Scarlet Eyes
by Fandomforever33
Summary: Evan and Peatro's best friend Sage was living a normal life, well as normal as you can with an abusive father. But everything changes when she get mutant powers, and now the three of them are on a wild adventure. Rated k for cursing and fighting. Hope you like it. Story is better that summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time writing X-Men Evolution **

Sage sat at the dinner table with my mom and dad, she was laughing at something her mom said. Then her dad said "Alright kid time for bed." Sage replied "Dad I'm 15 I can decide what time I want to go to bed." Dad said more sternly "Sage you listen, you live in my house meaning you live by my rules, now get to bed." Now Sage can get really mad really easily, she could possibly have the worst temper on earth, I yelled "Excuse me but I'm 15 I can make my own choices. GOOD NIGHT!" Then she turned to stomp out, but her dad got up and grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her back and she did what was natural. I turned around and swung at him, but all the sudden a black and deep scarlet colored misty-ish ray shot out of her hand. It threw her dad back a good six or seven feet. She looked at her hands and they were shrouded in the misting colors of black and scarlet. Her dad yelled "Freak, get away! Leave I'm calling the MRD!"

* * *

Sage's p.o.v

I looked at my mom she looked at me like I... like I was a monster. I ran down the hallway and into my room I already had a bag packed, as you can tell my dad is very abusive. I'd been planing to leave for weeks, but I couldn't bring myself to do it I couldn't leave my mom but now I had a reason. I felt tears sting at my eyes, mom she looked at me as if I was a monster. I let them flow freely, then I looked into the mirror and screamed my eyes had turned the scarlet color of my energy blasts or whatever they are. I wish Evan and Peatro were here they would understand. Then my door burst open, dad had a shotgun in his hand. A bullet flew past my head, I grabbed my bag and my skateboard. Then I jumped out my window forgetting that my room was two stories up, I screamed and I shot another thing out of my hand but it didn't help I fell flat out on my back. Now even more tears spilled out of my eyes, then another couple bullets flew towards me. I saw him aim it straight at me, I tried to draw energy out of something. I'd seen people other mutants do it before, I concentrated on trying to draw energy to me. Then out of the shadows a shield came up and blocked the oncoming bullets. I ran out to the streets and jumped on my skateboard and skated away. I heard my dad yelling curses out of my window. I skated to the train station, I ran into a woman coming out of the bathroom.

She said "Dear are you alright?" I muttered "N-no no!" Then I ran into the bathroom, I looked at myself my raven hair still went down to my back, still had the carmel colored skin. I wasn't wearing anything different from a few minutes ago. Still wearing the black skinny jeans, red t-shirt, black jacket, and black combat boots. I walked out of the bathroom and went and bought a ticket to Bayville. They had these stupid little sunglasses so I bought one so on one could see my eyes. I slid down the wall and took out my phone, I tried calling Evan a few times. He never picked up I felt tears prickle in my eyes, I looked at my phone. I called Peatro, I had called him about a week ago and talked to him. Peatro answered on the fifth ring, I was getting onto the train when the phone picked up. A males voice answered "Hey who is this?" I knew that wasn't Peatro, so I said "It's Sage I'm a friend of Peatro, is he there?" The male said "One second by the way I'm Lance." I said "Hi Lance." Then I heard a yell thru the phone "Peatro a girl named Sage wants to talk to you!" I heard a rush of wind and a "Thanks Lance." Then Peatro's voice thru the phone and I almost broke down in sobs. He said "Sage?" He heard the tears thru the phone, I said "Y-yea" he replied "What happened? Why didn't you call Evan?" I said "He wouldn't pick up." then I took another breath trying not to burst into tears I was stronger than this. I continued "You know how you and Evan have mutant powers well so do I." There was silence on the other end then the phone went dead, I got out of my seat and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Peatro's p.o.v

I was in my room waiting for the next instructions from my father. Then I heard Lance yell "Peatro a girl named Sage wants to talk to you!" My eyes immediately flew open, my mind mentally screamed "Sage!" I ran down and snagged the phone and said "Thanks Lance." I said "Sage?" I could hear that she was about to break into sobs, she said in a shaking voice "Y-yea" I said with a whole lot of concern "What happened? Why didn't you call Evan?" She replied "He wouldn't pick up." Then she stopped I knew something was wrong, normally Sage is the most perky, lovable, nicest, and sweetest thing you've ever met, with a huge temper. She would never cry, not in front of anyone, and I knew that Evan not answering was partially my fault we had literally just gotten back from fighting the x brats. She said "You know how you and Evan have mutant powers well so do I." I dropped the phone and ran, I ran to the X-men institute. I ran in and all of them we're in the middle of eating, they looked at me and Logan sneered and said "What do you want?" I said "Well you see I need to borrow Daniels over there so thanks bye!" I ran over grabbed Evan and ran, we just got out of the gates when Evan stopped me. He said "Alright Maximoff what do you want?" I turned to him and said "It's Sage our best friend since second grade? She got mutant powers and I just talked to her. Man, she tried calling you a couple times, well that's not the point we gotta go get her. She was crying when we were on the phone so are you coming or not?" Evan nodded really quickly, I knew that she would be heading here.

So I found the train that was three hours away only three seconds for me. I found her skateboard and bag, Evan and I sat down in the seats next to her bag. There was no one else in the car she was in, so we were alone. I heard the door click, Sage walked out in her normal clothes but had sunglasses on. Evan and I got up, she looked up at us and realized who we were. Sage ran over to us and we both pulled her into a huge hug. I had given Evan the lowdown on the way, so he knew what happened. She said "Hey guys! How are you?" Evan and I both hated each other but we could put aside our differences for Sage. She was the thing that held our friendship together all these years. I said "I'm fine Sage, I think Daniels is to, but are you ok?" I arched an eyebrow at her, she giggled a bit at my antics. I love her laugh and so did Evan, she said "No I'm not." She took off her sunglasses and we both gasped, her eyes had turned a scarlet color of red. She also pointed a hand at the shadows, then a black and scarlet aura surrounded her hand. Evan said "Sage that's amazing you should come to the institute with me the Professor could help you." Then I butted in and said "Sage, you shouldn't go there you should come with me to the brotherhood house. We can help you better." The Evan and I had a glaring contest, Sage said "Hey guys, listen how bout this I go and stay at both of you... places? I don't know but how bout that ok?" We both nodded and Evan said "Sorry Sage, but we just want you to be happy right Peatro?" I said with all sincerity "Of course." Sage sat in between Evan and I, she told us what happened at her house and then she fell asleep. We both fell asleep to I'm just gunna show Sage that the brotherhood is much better that those x brats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me again! :) also I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own any of the X-men Evolution characters. i only own my OC Sage hope u guys like loves bye!**

* * *

Sage woke up and so did Pietro Evan stayed up and played on his iPhone (All of the X-kids had one and Sage's parent had gotten her one), Sage stretched and said "yawn" Who am I staying with first?" Evan was about to say that she should stay with him, but Pietro said "I think you should come with me because well you just should." Evan figured ok let her see its a bad place first, Pietro walked out of the car for a few minutes to call the brotherhood. Evan said "Sage please don't go with him please I'm begging you. You'll be the only girl there and-" He was cut off by Sage's hand on my mouth, she smiled and she said "Evan I understand your concern but seriously you think being the only girl on a team will stop me remember when I joined the skate team and I was the only girl and I kicked all their butts at skateboarding?" Evan nodded and then Pietro ran back in and said "Alright we're here. Evan I'll drop you back off then I'm taking Sage back to my place."

Sage went to grab her bag but Pietro beat her to it. Evan and Sage grabbed onto Pietro and in a few seconds they were at the entrance to the X mansion. Sage hugged Evan and said "Thanks Evan for coming, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked back to Pietro, and instead of running off Sage hopped on her skateboard and skated off with Pietro running slowly next to her. Evan walked in to tell the professor about Sage staying tomorrow and possibly becoming an X-Man.

Sage and Pietro walked onto the yard of the brotherhood boarding house. Sage said "Nice little place you got here." Pietro said with a laugh "Yeah until you get inside." Sage smiled and walked with Pietro to the door, Pietro opened the door for Sage. She smiled and said "It's not that bad Pietro you made a big deal out of nothing." Then a tall boy with tanned skin came out of the kitchen, he looked and Pietro and Sage and then did a double take when he saw Sage. He dropped the glass he was holding and Sage shot a hand out and the black and scarlet aura caught the glass before it hit the ground. She pulled it back to her and then handed it back to the boy. Pietro said to Sage "Didn't know you had that good of a handle on your powers." Sage said "I don't it was kinda just a reaction I guess."

Sage looked at her hand, she still had her sunglasses on so the other boy couldn't see her eyes. Sage held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Sage." The boy shook her hand and said "Hi I'm Lance we talked on the phone." She said "Oh well hi." She finished with a smile, Lance said "So what's your mutant ability?" Sage said "Controlling shadow matter. It came with a bit of an appearance shift though." Sage took off her sunglasses and Lance saw her eyes, he said "Nice." Sage smiled and looked back at Pietro and said "I thought you said there were more people here." He replied "There are, Toad! Blob! Get out here!" All the sudden Sage saw two other people come out of the living room. One of them had olive colored skin and was hopping like a toad. The other did live up to his name, Pietro said "Guys this is Sage my best friend since second grade, she's staying with us for tonight and tomorrow. She's trying to decide weather she wants to join us or the X brats. So don't screw this up!"

Toad said "Well what makes you so special besides havin that hot body?" Sage pointed her hand at Toad with a peeved look on her face and shot a blast of shadow energy at him. It threw him back into the wall with a bang, she said "Excuse me?" Toad screamed "NOTHING I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sage smirked and said "So where am I staying?" Blob said "C'mon Sage we have a guest room you can stay in." She smiled and said "Thank you." Blob led her up the stair and pointed to one of the doors and said "Night guys." Then walked into the guest room and locked the door. Lance said "Man we need her on the team! No question about it!" Pietro rolled his eyes and said "You see why we need her she could destroy the X geeks."

All the sudden Sage screamed and everyone her a loud thump, then Toad was thrown down the stairs. All the guys glared at Toad, he said with a shaky voice "Yo that chick is scary when she's mad!" Pietro said thru gritted teeth "Toad you are to stay 5 feet away from Sage as long as she's here." Toad looked defeated, then Sage walked down the stairs in a black tank top and red yoga pants. She said "Hey do you guys have anything to eat?" Lance said "Yea Sage, I'm pretty sure we can rustle something up." He put a hand on her shoulder as he led her into the kitchen, Pietro said "Alright guys its almost midnight and we gotta get up for school tomorrow." Sage and Lance walked out of the kitchen and Sage said "Night again."

Toad and Blob had gone back into the living room so it was only Sage, Lance, and Pietro. Sage walked over to Pietro and hugged him, Pietro wound his arms around her waist. He and Evan were both 5'11 and Sage was only 5'6 so she only came up to their shoulders. So if either of them wanted to hug her they had to bend down and Sage would have to get on her toes. They both used it to mess around with her often making short jokes. But Sage wold either kick their butts or she would make a smart mouth comment right back at them.

Sage whispered in his ear "Night Tro thank you so much." He smiled and said "Night Sage glad I could help." Sage kissed his forehead and waved goodnight, then she walked back up the stairs and went into the room that she was staying in. Lance said to Pietro "Does she have a boyfriend or something?" Pietro sighed and said "No, but I have a crush on her so does Daniels. The night of the game, him winning the game even though I should've won wasn't even the half of it. Daniels was planning on asking out Sage, but I wanted to also so I got him in trouble for smashing the lockers. Then everything else happened ugh it was a mess! While yeah we are enemies Evan and I can pull together for Sage, she was basically the only thing that held us together all those years. Well night Lance." Pietro walked up the stairs and looked into Sage's room, she was sleeping lightly. The covers were pulled up to her waist, Pietro leaned against the door. Then he whispered "Night Sage love you."

Next Day...

(**Also guys I know these are annoying but who do you thing Sage should join and who do you think she should go out with?)**

Sage woke up to a light but fast tapping on her door, she walked over to the door after she put her glasses on. She wore contacts but wore glasses to bed, she had a pair of black nerd glasses with a neon green inside. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail until she could brush it. Sage opened the door and said "Yesss?" Lance stood outside the door he said "C'mon we're eating breakfast you can get ready afterwards." Sage said "Alright just let me grab a jacket it's freezing in here." Sage went over and grabbed a silverish white jacket with the word "Asidalia" on the back. Lance said "What sport did you do?" Sage walked down with him and said "Oh softball, a little basketball, competition cheer, football cheer, basketball cheer, gymnastics, and what was the last one oh yea competitive dance." Lance looked at her with an arched eyebrow, Sage said "What, I did." The Sage felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw Fred. When he led her to her room he told her his real name, Fred said "Toad wanted me to apologies for how he acted yesterday." Sage smiled and said "Apology accepted." Toad spoke from the living room "Does that mean I can be near Sage?"

Then they heard a sharp "NO" from Pietro, Sage crept into the living room and said to Toad "Yes you can just don't let Pietro see." Toad said "Ya know girl you ain't bad." Sage smiled, the two walked into the kitchen and sat down just as Pietro came in. He said "Ok it's official that Sage is going to be going to Bayville high as of 20 seconds ago." Then he ran over and started cooking and it took about a minute to make. Sage and the others dug in, Sage finished first and walked up to her room. She looked outside and it was snowing, not hard but lightly. She threw on black skinny jeans, a crimson red t-shirt with The Killers symbol on it, black lace-up combat boots like yesterday, and a thick black jacket. She put her contacts in and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her bag. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a braid. She walked down with a little black backpack and her skateboard in hand.

All the guys were still getting ready, so Sage pulled out her phone and dialed Evan's number. She waited a second until Evan picked up, he said "Morning Sage, how was you night?" Sage smiled and said "It actually went pretty well, except Toad being a rude mouth and a pervert he tried to see me change." Sage could practically hear Evan fuming, she said "But other than that it was fine! See you at school Evan ok? Loves bye." Evan laughed and said "See ya baby girl." Sage had a shocked look on her face Evan had never called her that before. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked around and saw Pietro, she smiled at him. Pietro said "Alright let's go everyone's already in the car." Sage sat in between Lance and Pietro she tried to burrow herself into the seat she was so cold. Pietro stretched his arm onto the back of the seat and Sage burrowed herself in his side trying to gets warm. Pietro laughed and they all waited to get to school. When they got there they still had thirty minutes to get to class, Pietro helped Sage out of the Jeep. Then was a little ice on the ground, just enough to make it slippery. Sage watched the others walk off, she tried to make a step but only ended slipping forward. The she felt two hands grab onto her arms, Sage looked up and smiled at Evan. He said "Glad I caught you." Sage said "Thanks Evan, hey where's biology? Pietro and the others kinda ditched me." Evan looked at her schedule and smiled he said "You and I have all the same classes." Sage said "That's great! Let's go!" Evan and Sage walked hand in hand into the school.


End file.
